Stay Sane For Me, Please
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: The townspeople of HTF are being found killed (For good!) and some even raped. Three well known killers: Annie, Jarry, and Flippy are being blamed, but they didn't do it this time. Some believe them, tried to proof their innocence, and find who's doing this.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, my story 'If I Run?' is on hold for reasons I will not say. I wait three weeks or more to update Fight For Life. iNSaNiTY is being put on hold for needing OCs, Screams Turn To Whimpers, when I try to update it, doesn't let me. But I am thinking of a new story, of course.**

**The story is easy to follow: Murders is coming over the** **quite and peaceful town of Happy Tree. It starts with calls, then someone watching you, and finally your found dead, gutted and gruesomely killed in a hole. Your expression not of pain, shock, nor sadness. But an expression with no feeling….**

**….**

Jarry saw a new girl, the sixteen year old male wolf as thirteen year old cat walked into the small one-bedroom house. The wolf watched as she took two bags filled of food inside.

He had enough, who was she?! Why isn't she with her mother/father?! How is she paying for a house?

'_Maybe the baby-faced cat is a whore._' The voice in the wolf's head said, the voice's name was Mad.

"Maybe, I'll go talk to her." Jarry shrugged, the two; Mad and Jarry, were a kind of frenemies. He knocked on the door, no one came to it. He slowly opened it. He heard a high pitch humming, Jarry walked in the dark hallway. He turned and looked in the doorway as a thirteen year old. Jarry realized her clothing was ripped at the ends, and was dirty. It was a pink dress, that dress was for four year olds back all those years ago.

The cat looked like she hasn't bathed in weeks. She cuddling a white stuffed rabbit with red-purplish overalls. "Hello?" Jarry chocked out, the cat jumped up and backed away. She looked at him with confusion? From what she knew, all men were monsters. They beaten her and raped her all her live.

He had long black hair that goes to his shoulders, but his eyes were soft (Baby blue) like her mother's. He drew closer to her, she was frozen in fear. "Where are mother and father?" Jarry asked. The cat looked away.

"Well…Last time I saw daddy…When he hurt me, then cut me. Then he put a bag over my head…Until I couldn't breathe…Then I was in a cell…" Her hair and fur were covered in mud. Jarry just looked at her dumbfounded for a minute.

"How old do you think you are?" Jarry asked. Annie smiled; she put up her four fingers.

"This many!" Annie giggled, Jarry narrowed his eyebrows. "What year?"

The cat rubbed his chin. Then her head shot up. "2002, May, 14!" Jarry eyes widened. He gazed at her paws and feet, they were covered in dried blood. It wasn't hers, then who's?

"How are you living here?" Jarry asked. Annie looked around. "I found it, there's no water or anything…" Annie sighed. Jarry sighed; he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I'll pay the bills for you, until you can pay them yourself." Jarry growled. '_What?! No! We ARE not!_' Mad screamed, Annie hugged Jarry and snuggled in his furry neck.

_'Fine…_' Mad grumbled. Jarry smiled.

~.Two Years Later.~

Annie was living with a roommate; Flaky. Jarry and Annie still hang out and talked. But many things are going to change.

"Fllllllaaaakkkkky! Don't leave…" Annie begged, Flaky gave her a look. "I-I'm g-going t-to fix m-my s-s-stuttering…" Flaky said calmly, Annie sighed.

"How long?" The fifteen year old brown cat asked. Flaky looked over at her. "A-about, 11 w-weeks." Flaky watched as the bus came. Annie growled and waved at her friend leaving.

She walked in to hear the phone ringing; she smiled and picked it up. "Hey! This is Annie!" She answered.

"Annie, don't forget to go to the job interview!" Jarry yelled in the phone, Annie giggled.

"I won't forget, and thanks." Annie smiled as she grabbed some dress clothes. She always wears a white sleeveless T-shirt, but today a brown long sleeve dress shirt. With black dress pants.

"Uh-oh…" Annie sighed, with the brown shirt it looked like she wasn't wearing one. She grabbed a white long sleeved shirt. She put her light brown hair up, what used to be all the way to her hips, was now up.

Annie walked down the street and walked into Burger King. A little scared as a woman pulled her along to white room. It was 6:00 pm when she got home; she had an awful time getting home. She flopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Tonight on Happy Tree News, a murder leaves us in shock." Giggles informed, she was wearing a red dress with too much makeup. Annie sighed, who _this_ time? Mad from Jarry's mind? AnUie? Or Fliqpy? It not news.

"By an unknown person. The person kill was named: Flaky Johnson, was found dead, gutted and from DNA tests, raped. In a hole in the Happy Tree woods." Giggles said sadly, everyone knew Giggles was very close to Flaky. Annie called

"Hello?"

"Jarry, I need you to tell the true. Flaky was found dead, did you do it?" Annie asked, Annie knew Jarry was a murderer, but so was AnUie, and AnUie was part of Annie.

"No, I swear." Jarry said over the phone. "Oh yeah, you got the job!"

**…..**

**I know it's short, but whatever! Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annie tried to fight back the tears, it has been two days and Flaky hasn't come back, was she too far in the woods? Annie shook her head, her long-time crush was killed for good.

The cops are stalking her, Jarry and Flippy for the past two days. Annie looked at the clock….No reason to be sad on a weekend! She called up Jarry.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I DIDN'T FUCKING KILL HER!" Jarry screamed in the phone, Annie yelped. "Annie?"

"Y-yeah…" Annie squeaked, Jarry groaned in annoyances and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry I scared you, what did you want, I can help with?" Jarry asked, he smiled weakly. '_God, you _wish _she needs help with 'that'. Too bad, tho, I would enjoy it._' Mad chuckled; the pervert in Jarry's head about got him angered enough to break the phone in his gray furred paw.

"I'm thinking of going to the movies tonight, wanna come?" Annie asked. Mad smirked. "Of course, dear. What time?"

"Jarry? You okay? You sound different…"

Jarry shook his head, he yelled at Mad in his mind. "No, I'm fine."

"Oh okay, ummm, what time…How about six?" Annie smiled sweetly. They agreed and hung up.

"Umm, maybe Boony would like to come?" She walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. "What do you think?"

In the mirror was another cat with red eyes. "_**Maybe? How should I know?**_" The other cat's voice was husky, raspy and very deep. Unlike Annie's high pitch voice.

"I think we should, I mean he's new…" Annie said. The other cat shrugged. "_**Alright, but you know I am going to kill at the movies, right?**_" AnUie reminded her other half.

"No, AnUie! It's not safe, someone killed _and _grape someone!" Annie yelled, the other cat looked at her for a minute.

"_**Don't you mean rape?**_" AnUie asked. Annie rubbed her head.

"What's that?" Annie tilted her head, AnUie slapped herself in the face. "_**God you're a dumbass, thank god for that ass.**_" AnUie crossed her arms and smirked, a light blush covered her face. Annie blushed deeply. Annie rubbed her paws together.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything; just don't kill for awhile, alright?" Annie begged, AnUie sighed.

"Fine." The other cat faded from the mirror. Annie smiled and tried to call Boony, only to remember she doesn't have his phone number. Annie sighed and grabbed a light jacket, it was black. Annie walked down the street at sundown. It began to get cool and she was happy she took the light jacket.

She began to call Jarry to tell him about the great news. "Hello?" Jarry answered. Annie smiled. "Hello Jarry! Hey, Boony may be coming along, alright?" Annie waited for a good long few minutes before Jarry replying.

"Alright." He growled. '_AAWWW! Did little Jarry boy think this was a date?_' Mad mocked, Jarry said bye and hung up. "Oh shut up, Mad. You thought this was a date too. You were so fucking annoying about it."

'_Well, yeah! You're the only one who thinks Annie's cute…_' Mad stopped and Jarry inhaled deeply. His chest was hurting, and he had to kill now.

'_Jarry, grab your father's knife and—'_

"No, Mad. I can't, they'll think I'm killing people for good…." Jarry scowled, grinding his teeth, he tried not to fall over. '_Then cut yourself! Or well be dead!_' Mad screamed, Jarry let out a groan of pain as he cut into his right wrist. His chest still hurt, it felt like two or three people were jumping on his chest. He ran out of his house, no matter who it was. He was going to kill them. He wrapped his arm what seemed to be a girl's neck and held her against her well. He stabbed into her stomach.

She yelled and began to cry, he looked at her closer and he realized it was Annie. Before she could scream, Jarry stabbed her in her chest. And ran off.

Boony was taking a walk in the night, he loved cool nights like tonight. Boony was wearing a black and red plaid shirt, old straw hat, and brown work boots. He had a small black Mohawk under the old hat. He saw Annie's dead body, he would past it. Because everyone dies at least three times a week, but she was stabbed.

Boony bent down on one knee and saw the stabs weren't deep. Boony picked her up and put her on the glass, she was dying of blood loss, he knew she would die before he could get help. And it doesn't matter, she would come back the next day happy and going like always.

Boony felt awful for leaving her, but she was already dead. And if he stayed long by a dead person in this town, you die. Boony sighed and turned back home.

When the sun slowly started to show its face, Annie awoke back at home. When you die and come back, you wake up with a new body. That feels heavy at first, then a little numb. Then you feel normal, not a big deal.

Annie made some breakfast and turned on the TV.

Giggles started with how trees were cut down and at 5:00 pm today her and others will be placing new ones. Annie rolled her eyes, so a few trees were cut down? There 1,000 and 1,000's around here. "In other news, Petunia Smith, a young eighteen year old was found dead…and raped in the same hole in Happy Tree's woods as Flaky Johnson." Then a picture of Annie, Jarry, and Flippy were shown right by Giggles.

"These are the suspects of murders of Flaky Johnson, and Petunia Smith..." Giggles looked down, and then her head shot up. "If you're watching this, please stop! Please stop doing this to innocent women!" The pink chipmunk cried, she whipped her tears and sighed.

"Next, can you life a week without dying? Sniffles Woods has the story."

Annie heard someone knocking on her front door, aw man, she was in her PJ's! She sighed and walked over, she opened it to see Belize Ferdinand. She didn't know him very well, he pissed off. He was a raccoon; his fur was light blue, his mask dark blue with white paws.

"You.…Bitch…" He chocked out. Annie tilted her head. Then she smiled.

"No, silly I'm a cat! Not a dog." She giggled, this only made Belize madder and he punched her in the face, Annie fell on down and looked up at him.

"You killed my best friends…." He growled. Annie stood up.

"No, I didn't. I-I was killed last night." She whimpered. He pushed her down, he pulled out a lighter. Her eyes widened and she closed them tightly. She heard something hit a wall then the floor.

She opened her eyes and saw Jarry put his foot on the light blue raccoon's back. "Annie? Did you fall, you have a black eye."

'_**It turned that fast?**_' AnUie asked in Annie's mind, Annie felt her black eye. Then looked up at him. "Can I tell on him?" Annie pointed at the male on the floor. Jarry step off and growled, he helped her up.

"Maybe you should stay at my house for a few days?" Jarry said. Annie nodded. They got in his car and drove off.

Belize set up and pulled out his call phone. He called the cops. "Hello? I was just attacked by Annie Cat and Jarry Wilson…"

...

**Belize Ferdinand is owned Flaky2.0 and Boony is owned by Boony832! Flaky2.0 also gave me another OC called Rose Ferdinand, I'll use her next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Flippy held his head in his paws, he couldn't believe he was being blamed for killing and raping two of his best friend. Rape? Fliqpy (Evil) wouldn't rape, he only kills. And Fliqpy isn't smart enough to understand how to take a body into woods and know it'll stay dead. Hell, Fliqpy wouldn't want to have them stay dead, less people to 'play' with.

There was a knock on his door. He was sitting on his bed, in, well, his bedroom. He stood up and walked into his living room and opened the door. Cuddles and Handy, in cops informs. Stood there, both not looking please.

"May I help you two?" Flippy asked nicely, Cuddles nodded. "Please come with us to downtown." Cuddles commanded, Flippy swallowed hard and nodded.

~Downtown~

Downtown was the same as the other, sunny, warm, and friendly. Just more less house and looked more like a city. Flippy was in a darken room, Handy only glanced at him. What was this? Good cop, bad cop? Flippy inhaled deeply.

…

Annie was slouching down in her seat. She was in a questioning room in the downtown. The door opened, Cuddles walked in and set down.

"Hello Annie." He smiled, Annie nodded. She looked away. "Annie, you know murder is alright in this town, it's a law not to kill outside the town. Right? If you say you did it now, you'll only go to jail for 50 years." Cuddles explained. Annie nodded.

"Then, did you do it?" Cuddles asked. Annie shook her head. Still looking down, she wouldn't talk. Cuddles sighed.

"Annie, I don't want to get Handy in here." Cuddles warned. Annie grumbled something. Cuddles frown, "What was that?"

"I said; 'go ahead'. I'm not scared, Cuddles. I didn't hurt anyone this time. I'm taking my medicine!"

….

Jarry sighed annoyed, he was still waiting for his questioner.

….

Flippy played with his thumbs as Handy walked behind him, trying to scare him. Handy rubbed his forehead and growled. He just set back down. He called in Toothy. Flippy rolled his eyes, Toothy? Come on, he's a cutie nerd that couldn't hurt a fly. He was, like 14? How can he work here?

Toothy walked in, he told Handy to leave. Flippy smiled at his close friend. "Hi Toothy." Flippy waved, Toothy growled.

"Don't 'hi Toothy' me! I know you killed those two girls. And I know how." Toothy started walked behind Flippy. "You weren't going to hurt anyone, right?"

"I didn't hurt anyone in the first place." Flippy cut in, Toothy inhaled deeply.

"But, sadly. You were in love with Flaky, right?" Toothy questioned. Flippy felt a blush covered his cheeks.

"Toothy, you know that."

"-Yup. So before she left, you called her down. And asked her out, but she wouldn't say yes." Toothy looked Flippy in the eye. "So, Evil got mad, real mad. He took her, right?"

"No, Toothy. Stop!" Flippy begged. Toothy started again. "You took her to a shad in the woods right? You were going to scare her into dating you. The plan was to pull out a knife and she'll be all over you, right?"

"I would never do that to her!" Flippy screamed, his right eye turned golden as he jumped up. Toothy got into his face.

"No! You did! But she wouldn't _still_ say yes! So you raped her!" Toothy yelled, Flippy tried to stay calm. "Then after you were done, she kept sobbing she'll tell. So you killed her." Toothy smirked.

"You made it fast, but you made her feel some of the pain you felt when she wouldn't date you…" Toothy explained, Flippy growled. "You liked the fun of raping someone, and then Evil would kill them. You got Jarry in the 'fun'." Toothy grabbed Flippy's collar.

"Giggles is next isn't she?!" Toothy screamed. Flippy pushed him away. Making Toothy fell on his back; Toothy whipped the end on his left mouth and stood up. "I didn't do it! I would never hurt Petunia, or Flaky!" Flippy cried. Toothy walked out.

….

Jarry sighed at Handy sad tries to make him scared. Handy had a kind face and friendly voice. Toothy walked in.

"I've almost broke Flippy, you try now, Handy. I got this one." Toothy smiled, Handy nodded and walked out. Toothy happy face darkened and he turned to Jarry.

"Hello Toothy." Jarry smiled at the teenager.

"Set down now." Toothy snapped. Jarry did so. Toothy looked him in the eyes. "I know you killed those girls, Jarry. And I think I know how..."

"I didn't Toothy, you have to believe me!" Jarry pleaded.

"You love Annie, right?" Toothy smiled, Jarry nodded. "With all my heart."

"But, we both know she had a crush on Flaky." Toothy reminded him. Jarry frowned. "So, you had to have her out of the way."

"No, I wouldn't hurt Flaky…"

"Oh please! You killed everyone at least once! But, that was your heart problem." Toothy started. "This was 'love'."

"I-I wouldn't hurt anyone in my right mind."

"No, Flaky was going to be gone for 11 weeks. No one would know until weeks later."

The purple beaver turned away and looked out a window. "So, you took her to a shed in the woods. You told her to leave town, and never see Annie again. No harm done." Toothy smirked and closed his eyes. "But, you found out that she had a crush on Annie too."

"In bitter anger you raped her and killed her."

"No!" The gray wolf shouted.

Toothy turned and looked at him. "Then you knew Annie loved Petunia and you did the same to her, she was my sister you monster!"

"No, I would never hurt them in my right mind! Stop it!" Jarry cried. Toothy's face turned grim.

"And tonight, you're taking Annie to the shed."

Mad screamed and throw the table, he grabbed his knife and ran at Toothy. Mad put the knife up to Toothy's neck. "Me and Jarry would never hurt her."

"You're going rape her, make her bleed in ways she shouldn't. Then you're going to kill her slowly and painfully…" Toothy smirked, Handy ran in and pulled Mad away from the young teenager. Mad made a deep cut in Toothy's cheek before being put in jail.

Toothy walked into Annie's questioning. Her arms were crossed and she was frowning as Cuddles pulled on his ears, Toothy told him to leave.

"Hello Annie."

"Hi Tooth~!" Annie smiled.

"You killed them and I know how." Toothy smirked, Annie shrugged.

"Alright, I'm all ears." She grinned innocently. Toothy smirked faded. "Un, you killed them because they were getting to close to AnUie…."

"No, try again! I'm sure you'll make up a great story! Hey, could I have popcorn?"

~Five Minutes~

"Damn it! I know that was it!"

"No, sorry, try again, Tooth. You'll make a good story." Annie smiled. Toothy walked out. Annie waited until the cops let her out. Annie walked home and saw Rose Ferdinand and Rissa waiting for her.

"HI GUYS!" Annie waved; the two smiled and walked over. "Hey Annie, why did you leave for hours?" Rose asked, the raccoon child was light blue, with a dark blue mask. She was the sister of Belize Ferdinand.

"Oh, um, I was taken in for question." Annie explained, rubbing her right arm.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Gasped Rissa, Rissa was a pink rabbit wearing a sapphire colored kimono, a violet colored kimono jacket, a teal sash, and a monarch butterfly hairpin. Annie had always found her clothes so pretty.

"Well," Annie told them everything she knew. "And that's when I found you guys here."

Rose looked at her clock. "Well, you took ten minutes of my life I'll never get back…."

"I can't believe Toothy did that." Rissa said, Annie smiled and waved her paws. "Who cares? It was fun to play with him."

"Why are you here if you are living Jarry?" Rissa asked, Annie smiled.

"I'm getting Nunny!" Annie walked over to her door and unlocked it. She turned on a light, the living room was a mess. Things thrown and broken everywhere on the floor. Annie gazed in horror.

"Nunny?" She looked over to some stiffing on the floor, Annie ran into her room. Nunny was there, but her right arm wasn't.

"Thank fucking hell." AnUie rasped. She picked it up and looked at the two girls looking at her dumbfounded.

"All that, for a doll?" Rose asked. Annie cuddled into the stiffed rabbit's neck. "Not any doll! Nunny, my only one." Annie whispered. She looked over to Rissa.

"Be careful, rude cops are thinking me, Jarry, and Flippy killed a few girls. How could I kill them? They were graped! I don't know HOW to grape!" Annie yelled.

Rissa tilted her head. "Do you mean 'rape'?"

"What's that?" Annie asked, her pure eyes growing a little.

"Never mind." Rissa shook her head. Annie looked over to Rose. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, my brother is calling the cops saying you attacked him." Rose explained. Annie rubbed her head.

"But he came to my house and hit me, that meanie tried to sit me on fire! I didn't even hit him, it was Jarry. But I'll take the blame…He's done stuff for me." Annie rubbed her paws together.

'_**Brake down here, and I swear to god I'll rip Nunny's head off.**_' AnUie growled. Annie quivered.

"But anyways, Rissa I've missed you! Where have you been?" Annie looked over at Rissa. Rissa smiled.

"Oh, I have gone to my mothers for awhile. Not much." Rissa giggled. Annie giggled. "Oh~! I wish I could see my mommy!"

"Why can't you?"

"She was…um…killed." Annie lied, she was an awful lair. Rissa shrugged this off, she wasn't a nosey person. She knew how it felt. "Hey Rissa, do you want to have a sleepover? I'll ask Jarry, he's pretty laid back." Rissa tilted her head, Jarry was a closed minded boss that yelled at you for daydreaming.

Annie pulled her phone out to Jarry's cell number. But a cop answered it and explained he was in jail. Annie opened her money box and grabbed at least, 1,000 worth of money out. And explained to Rissa what happened.

"Why do you have that much money?"

"Places." Annie said, she had an alter ego that makes 1,000's a year. (_But that's another story all together._)

"Why do you have that money? Wouldn't you like to use it on coloring books and toys?" Rissa asked, knowing that was _all_ Annie did with her money.

Annie sighed. "I can't tell you…" Annie walked out and headed out the door. "Oh yeah, you guys can stay here and eat anything you want. **JUST NOT MY CANDY**!"

~At Jail~

Jarry growled. '_Nice going, Mad._' Jarry thought. '_Whoa, whoa. Did you hear that sick fuck?! Us, rape Annie? No way! I love to kill others, and stuff. But Annie's….Well, she's Annie.'_

Cuddles opened the cage's door, Jarry looked up. "Someone balled you out."

"Who?"

"Annie the Cat." The yellow rabbit explained, Jarry walked out and saw Annie playing with her Nunny. She looked up and ran at Jarry, she hugged him tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay! Oh yeah…I thought Rissa could come over…"

"I only have one bed."

"I know, but it's a king size! Maybe Rissa, you, and me could sleep in it?" Annie suggested. Jarry nodded, not wanting start a fight. '_Pathetic._' Mad growled. Jarry shook his head.

~With Flippy~

Flippy was happy to be home, everyone is blaming him, or at least he feels like that. He sighed, he heard his phone rang. He picked it up and put it near his ear. "Hello?"

"_**Your going to take the** **blame..."**_A voice that sounded like one from 'Scary Movie'. "Who is this?"

"**_The real murderers, take the blame now, or we'll kill__ again__.__"_**The voice warned.

"Why should I believe you?" Flippy questioned, the voice chuckled. "**_Because if you take the blame, why kill again? They'll know your not the killer, and they'd find us._**"

"How many are there?" Flippy asked. "**_Five._**_" _The voice answered. Flippy was about to ask more, but his door swing opened.

"Flippy?!"


	4. Chapter 4- Meanwhile In The Woods

Tomato Brown (Lumpy's last name in this story.) and Rose Ferdinand were tip toeing into Happy Tree Woods. The small four year old was cold and worried of his adopted father grounding him for being out in the woods at night and for not being asleep.

Rose looked up at a tree, she looked over to her friend. "Do you have it?" She asked. Tomato nodded. The red beaver grabbed his green backpack and pulled out a video camera, Rose grinned. She grabbed it and turned to the tree. "Ready, pal?" She smiled, she hopped to the tree and climbed to the top. Tomato gazed in awe.

"Should I come up?" Tomato asked, and, in response, Rose shook her head. "No, stay down there! I'll got this!" Rose shouted from the top of the tree.

"Why are we doing this?" Tomato asked.

"We are getting proof Annie, Jarry and that bear guy didn't do this!" Rose yelled, Tomato tilted his head. "What?"

"You'll understand when your big like me!" The seven year old raccoon smiled as she set up the video camera. Tomato sighed and looked around, not knowing a shadowy animal walking up behind him. Tomato turned, the animal grabbed him and put a bag over his head.

~Hours Later~

Tomato awake to hear people near him talking. "I thought we were killing hot girls!" What sounded to be a boy no more then thirteen years old shouted.

"No, we're not killing him. We are using him so Annie will take the blame, as well as Flippy and Jarry. Remember?" A voice that sounded like a young woman explained.

"But, how do you know Annie cares for him?" Another voice that sounded high pitched, but was a man's asked.

"I heard her talking to him in the woods, they're setting up cameras to get footage of us." The woman's voice replied. The teenage voice sighed, footsteps came closer to him. The bag was took off, Tomato looked at her. Everyone knew her, and everyone in the town were friends with her. "Hello!" He smiled, she smiled and untied him.

"Want some ice cream?" She asked, Tomato giggled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting down in the interrogation room with others around her, Jarry, showing concern for the likely events of the previous night, Lumpy with crossed arms and a worried, yet infuriated scowl, Annie trying not to even have the slightest thought of such a thing that could have happened, Lindy's eyes shifting back and forth between those beside her, the officer, and Rose.

"Please tell me the last time you saw Tomato." In fear of the trouble that may lay ahead with the truth, her "um" had gotten the officer a slight bit impatient with her. The cop's eyes narrowed, he said. "Come on, little lady. I don't have the time."

"I last saw him when me and him were at Jarry's-" Rose lied.

"What!?" She turned to see Lumpy further infuriated with Jarry, his face and tone making it obvious beyond measure as he glared at Jarry, who was beginning to cower. "No! Lumpy, I never even saw him that night!"

Unable to contain his anger with the wolf, Lumpy pinned him to the ground, punching Jarry in the face, screaming as he seethed with anger, "Where is my SON!?"

Annie grabbed Jarry and pulled him into her chest (She is a flat chest) to Jarry's joy. "Please stop, Lumpy!"

Jarry rubbed his pained heart-nose. He said, "O-oh God! I think he broke my nose!"

"Guys, don't you think a DNA test may help? To see if he um...raped Tomato? You can take his DNA and see if he did such a thing or not...but from what I know about him, I feel that there may not be a high possibility that it was him." Lindy suggested.

Annie beamed with awe, asking with enthusiasm, "Wow! That's so cool! How did you know!?" Lindy's eyes shifted as she answered, "Um, Sniffles showed me."

~An Half An Hour Later~

Jarry pulled out some hair and handed it to a cop. Annie grabbed his arm softly and looked down. "Jarry, please promise me you never grape someone…" Annie begged, Jarry put a paw on hers.

"I promise." He smiled. Annie smiled and hugged him tightly. Rissa walked in and turned away to walk, thinking she was coming in on something. But Annie wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Hey Rissa!" Annie grinned. Rissa looked over at her and smiled worriedly. Annie let go of the rabbit.

"So…You and Jarry are a thing now?" Rissa asked, Annie giggled. "No, silly! I'm a lesbian, and Jarry's like a big brother!"

The room felt like it was frozen, well, to everyone but Annie. "Anyone in the mood for 'Giggles' Café'? I'm SO in the mood for Giggles' Café." Annie asked. Rissa nodded. Annie pulled Jarry's arm along.

They ran into Lindy. "Hey Lindy! Thanks so much for the DNA test! I was so scared for Jarry…" Annie thanked her, Annie was still holding Jarry's arm. Jarry looked like a mix of sadness and anger.

"We're going to 'Giggles Café', do you want to come?" Jarry asked. Lindy nodded.

~At Giggles Café~

They set all in a big table, Annie was coloring in a coloring books. Jarry was talking to Rissa, and Lindy was too wrapped up in her thoughts to talk. Why haven't they done a DNA test? That's the first thing they to before anything else if the rapist was careless enough to leave, um, 'thing' behind.

"Hey guys." Annie shot up to see a dragon with red scales, and small wings, can sort of breath fire, but not much. Red and orange hoodie. Black short pants. With blue eyes, Annie smiled.

"Hello Drake! Wanna set with us?" Annie asked Jarry gave her a look. Drake nodded and took a seat. Drake began to talk to Annie.

In front of the café The Mole and Handy were making a new house, The Mole was in a Wreaking Ball, they were taking down an old house by the café.

"Alright, Mole, just move it to my voice!" Handy shouted, since he didn't have arms or hands, and no one else could help him today. He needed it done today and Mole was more then welling.

"Okay!" The old Mole yelled back, Handy shouted for him to come very close to the café, which was close to the old house.

The TV of the café was showing Handy, talking about the murders. Mole turned to the TV sounds.

"STOP!" Handy screamed.

Annie heard someone scream 'stop'. She turned and saw a ball about to hit them, Annie grabbed Lindy, the closest person to her and pulled her under the table. Before Lindy could yell, loud screams of pain and things and walls breaking filled their ears.

Annie looked up from the table, Drake had flipped. "Damn." AnUie growled. Drake, that was now Brake. The now red eyed dragon was killing anyone who didn't die from the ball, or eating them. AnUie smirked.

"What do we do now?" Lindy asked. AnUie turned. Lindy's blood ran cold at her red eyes.

"We? Your fucking dead, I'm going to have fun~!" AnUie grinned. Lindy grabbed her arm.

"You know Annie's going to be pissed if you leave me here!"

"What? Just because she's your sidekick, wait…" AnUie rubbed her chin, and then grabbed Lindy. "Fine, but after this your on your own!"

AnUie wrapped her arms and body around Lindy and thrown herself out a unbroken window. Glass and blood covered AnUie, Lindy just shook her head.

"Why didn't you just jump out a broke window?!" Lindy screamed. AnUie stood up.

"Because if I did. Brake would have seen you." AnUie tried to walk, but fall over. She soon died after. Brake turned his head and saw Lindy, Lindy turned and ran. Brake was about to run after her, but he turned and saw a dead body, he was still thirsty.

Lindy ran home and locked the door. She sighed and flopped on her couch. She turned her TV.

Giggles was talking about Tomato, and even shown a picture of him. Then she showed a picture of Annie, Jarry, and Flippy once again. "Today, Sniffles Woods, was found dead in the same place as the girls, but was _not_ raped."

Lindy's eyes widened, Sniffles needed to help this case! Sure, she was smarter then Sniffles, but she couldn't tell anyone. She walked down to her basement and tried to make theories of who could have done it, and even some blue prints of who was the closest to the woods.

After a few hours she had gotten tried, she walked upstairs and flopped into her bed.

~At The Test Lab~

The young woman, who kidnapped Tomato and killing the others and framing the three walked into the lab, she grabbed the tube that said 'Jarry's Hair' on it and took the hair out, she grabbed the teenage boy's who was helping her kill and raped the girls, she took some of his hair out from another tube. She put it in the tube and put it back.

~In Lindy's Bedroom~

Lindy fluttered her eye (Only has one.) opened, she heard someone walking around in her basement. She grabbed her black eye patch and put it over her left eye, she grabbed a bat and walked downstairs, her backdoor was broke opened and will never close right again. Her backdoor is in her kitchen, and her kitchen was a mess, half of her food was ate or in the floor.

She walked down to the basement, planning to rip of the head off the person who broke her door and messed up her kitchen. She saw, AnUie reading her theories and blue prints. AnUie fixed a few things. Lindy looked over AnUie's shoulder.

"How did I miss that one?" Lindy whispered to herself.

"Easy, you were tried and your mind weakened. I mean, at least you're a lot better then Sniffles with this, but the smartest person in Happy Tree Town I know you could do this, that's why I safe you, and because Annie is like your sidekick." AnUie ramblings soon stopped and Lindy's jaw dropped.

"How, how did you know?" Lindy rasped, AnUie grinned evilly.

"Oh please, I know everything about everyone. Oh yeah, your food is fucking great, were do you shop?"

"Um, Lumpy's…"

"DAMN! Annie and I always go to Disco's." AnUie chuckled. AnUie backed away from her desk and walked up the stairs. "Oh yeah." AnUie looked over at her.

"Next time, don't have your window opened. It's too easy for me. Keep it locked for me; it's more fun to break in."

"How many times have you been in my house at night?!" Lindy screamed. AnUie smiled.

"Every night since you've been friends with Annie, so about two years."

~Three Hours Later~

Annie awoke on her couch, she turned on the TV to find Sniffles was found dead and thankfully not raped. She walked to Jarry's, when she finally got there, she saw Drake (Who lives right by Jarry.) was being pulled out by cops for questioning. Annie tried not to watch as she walked inside the house.

Annie is used to going into Jarry's house without even knocking, or calling, Jarry did the same so who cares? Annie heard Jarry walking around in the kitchen, she walked inside to see Jarry with bags under his eyes. He was only wearing jumpy sweat pants.

Annie squeaked and cover her mouth, Jarry looked up and blushed as he screamed. He jumped back and hit the oven. Annie yelled and tried to help him up, she pulled him up. He had a black eye, Annie gasped. "H-hand me a shirt…" Jarry pleaded, Annie looked around. She couldn't find any. She took off of hers and headed to him.

"Thanks," Jarry slipped it on and looked over to Annie. His blush grew more. "Annie, is this your shirt?"

"Yup~!" Annie smiled, Jarry took it off. "Annie, put it back on."

Annie shook her head. "But Jarry! I like it off, I have more room to move my arms!" Annie waved her arms, Jarry tried to put it back on her, but she tripped on something and fell. He was on her and was still trying to put it back on.

Cuddles and Handy both walked in inform, the two stopped and looked in shock and embarrassment. It looked like Jarry was taking it off her, with no shirt himself. Annie looked up.

"Hello Cuddles!" Annie giggled. Jarry looked up and blushed even more.

"It's _really _not what it looks like…"

….

"The DNA test showed you are the one who killed and raped Flaky Johnson, Sniffles Woods, and Petunia Smith. You are under arrest." Cuddles put handcuffs on Jarry's wrists. Annie covered her mouth.

"Jarry you promise!" Annie cried, tears running down her cheeks. "Annie, I didn't do this! Please believe me!"

Annie kept sobbing and sniffing into her paws. Lindy put an arm around her. Annie pushed her away.

"You did this!" Annie screeched, her voice creaking from the tears. "If you didn't say anything about a DNA test Jarry would still be here!"

Lindy looked at her shock. "Annie, he needs to be in jail! He raped and killed those people!"

"I don't care!" Annie wept. "I'm losing everyone…" She ran off sobbing. Lindy only watched she had a feeling that he didn't do it. But the DNA test showed he did, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

~In Annie's Hallway~

Rissa knocked on Annie's door. "Annie?"

"Go away…" a weak, teary voice replied. Rissa sighed. "Annie, please come out."

"No." Annie growled.

"Why are you so sad? You weren't when Flaky was KILLED! He's only going to jail…" Rissa yelled. Annie sobbed weakly.

"I was trying to hold it in…But Flaky, Petunia, Sniffles, and now Jarry…"

"Annie, please, we can go see him." Rissa suggested.

"Really?" Annie asked, her voice brighten up a bit. Rissa smiled. "Of course!" Rissa clapped her paws together.

Rissa heard a thud. "My legs are asleep!" Annie yelled, Rissa giggled.

~At Happy Tree Jail~

Annie was in a cold seat with glass between Jarry and her. She grabbed the phone on her side, and Jarry did the same. "Jarry, why is there glass?"

"So I won't hurt you."

"But Jarry, you would never hurt me." Annie said, her eyes growing from that fact.

"I know, but they think I would." Jarry sighed, he rubbed his forehead. Annie put a paw on the glass.

"Don't worry, Jarry! Me and a smarty pants I know well save you!" Annie smiled, Jarry nodded weakly, not trusting his friend at this time. Annie grabbed a picture and slipped it in between the glass and wall.

"What's this?"

"A picture~! This one time when Pop was leaving for three weeks for work Cub made him a picture so Pop won't be lonely." Annie started. "I didn't want you to be lonely."

Jarry looked at the picture, it was childish drawing of her and him holding paws on a sunny day, the sun had blue eyes and red smile. Jarry smiled.

"I love it, thanks." He chuckled warmly. Annie blushed. Then her phone rang. She answered it, her expression saddened, "I'm sorry, Jarry. I have to leave." She stood up and walked out.

**Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! And I would like to give a thanks to Insertcreativepennamehereplz, she's been helping me with this, and helping with ideas. The OC Drake, is by PLAINAWESOME :)! Rissa and Lindy is by ****Insertcreativepennamehereplz!**


	6. Chapter 6- Meanwhile In Jail With Jarry

Jarry watched his best friend leave, Jarry let out a small whimper of fear. He was dragged into a cell. He looked around, he didn't see anyone. '_Thank god._' Mad thanked, Jarry light blue eyes shifting in the cell. Then he saw red glowing eyes, he opened his mouth to scream but a small whimper came out.

"Hello." The red glowing eyed person welcomed. Jarry waved nervously, the person walked into the light. The person was a fox with black fur, with white fur at the tips of his fingers, and since he was bared feet, Jarry could see he had white fur at the tips of his toes. "Um...Hello." Jarry choked out.

"Your first day here?" The fox asked. Jarry nodded. "Funny, my first cell mate was taken out on his first day."

"Why?" Jarry asked weakly.

"Oh cause the rape was so bad they had to call 911." The fox smirked, Jarry backed away. "Aw, I'm only kidding!"

Jarry chuckled nervously. "Ha, f-funny..." Jarry walked over to the bottom bed and laid down. He gazed at the picture Annie made him, the two childish drawn people were holding paws and smiling, the sun was the cutest. Blue eyes with a red smile.

"What's that?" The fox asked, Jarry folded it and held it near his heart. "N-nothing."

The black fox's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you..." The fox growled as he pinned Jarry down and grabbed the paper. He pulled it away and looked at this, his expression of anger softened.

"...Who made this for you?" The fox asked, Jarry set up a little. "Annie."

"I need more explaining then that." The fox snarled.

Mad grinned. "A fifteen year old I know." Mad answered. The fox looked over at him, his eyebrow rise. "A fifteen year old girl?"

"The girl is very innocent and childish, and very slow at sexual things." Mad smirked. The fox handed it back.

"My name is Jarry, or Mad at times. What's yours?" Jarry smiled, the fox crossed his arms. "Why do you want to know?!"

"Because I want to be friends?" Jarry tilted his head, the fox shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't want friends, but my name is Sly."

...

**Sly is mine and Insertcreativepennamehereplz co-OC in a way. Thanks for the help, Insertcreativepennamehereplz!**


	7. Chapter 7- Who Are The Five Killers?

**So, I've been killing myself over this, I want to make more of this, but my story 'Fighting For Life' is being left behind. Enjoy!**

Annie had not been sleeping at all, if she wasn't helping Lindy finding proof. She was working, or seeing and hanging out with Jarry in jail. Bags were under her eyes, she was becoming pale and over weight. She barely talk or anything.

Annie was at work, she tried to keep her eyelids open. She heard someone's voice behind her, she slowly nodded. She bilked, she fell over on her side and fell asleep. Everyone was worried for her, after hours and hours the doctor let her out. Giving her some pills to help her sleep and giving her a few days off work.

She slept all night, and slept in a little before going to see Jarry.

~At Happy Tree Jail~

Annie waved at Jarry between the glass. Jarry grabbed the phone, Annie grabbed one as well. "Wow, Annie. You look better today."

"Well, I'm finally getting some sleep." She smiled, Jarry looked over to Sly. He was talking to Shifty. Jarry frowned. "What's wrong?" Annie asked, worry in her eyes as Jarry smiled.

"It's my call mate, I think he was framed too." Jarry sighed. She looked over at him and smiled. "Aw, he's SO cute~! Is he nice?"  
Annie asked, her normal blush grew a bit (She always has a blush.). Jarry looked at her in horror.

"Um...Yeah." Jarry choked out. Sly looked over, Annie waved and smiled. Sly looked back at his friend. Annie looked over at Jarry.

"So, any proof yet?" Jarry asked, Annie smiled faded and she nodded a little. "We think someone took your hair out and replaced it with theirs." Annie explained. "And someone kept calling Flip telling him they would kill again, and they said their were _five_." Annie smiled at that fact. Jarry smiled weakly. Two cops said Annie had to leave, she waved and walked out. Jarry sighed and walked back into his call.

Sly set on his bed when Jarry set on the floor. "I think that kid has a crush on me." Sly said calmly, he was reading one of the books the cops gave him.

"No way, she's a lesbian." Jarry growled, Sly smirked. "Whatever you say."

Annie walked in the woods at night, she wouldn't show it. But she was ready to kill, not even AnUie had anything to do with this. Annie lost to much to lose Jarry. "Annie?" A voice asked, she turned. Lindy stood there, Annie sighed. "Lindy, go back home." Annie begged.

"Annie, how do you know the killers are here?" Lindy crossed her arms, Annie knew Lindy could read her like a book.

~Flashback~

"The killers keep calling me!" Flippy cried, Annie gazed at the phone, she clicked a few things. She found the place where they where calling.

~End Of Flashback~

"Me and Flip looked who was calling him, Flip is going to meet me here."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lindy asked.

"I was scared you were going to get hurt..." Annie rubbed her arm and sighed. Lindy shook her head. "Annie, why would you think that?"

Annie's eyes turned red. "Because someone in a mask is behind you is going to kill you."

Lindy turned and saw the person and screamed, the masked young woman hit her as hard as she could. Lindy fell over, the woman did the same to Annie.

Flippy looked around, no one was there. He growled, he looked down and saw some of Lindy's fur and blood. His eyes widened, he ran back home and grabbed a few things, a knife, gun, cell phone. And other things.

Annie fluttered her eyes opened, she was in a room with old wallpaper, some of the wallpaper on the ground. Lindy was right by her, with ropes tiring them together. "MM! MMM!" Annie screamed, a rag in her mouth gagged her. Lindy awoke, Lindy had no gag.

"Annie?" Lindy asked sleepy. Annie nodded. The door opened, Rose and Tomato ran in. Annie tilted her head. "Why are you kids here?" Lindy asked, Rose smiled.

"Giggles came to my house when my brother wasn't there~!" Rose explained. "Me and Tomato been playing all day!"

"Giggles?" Lindy asked slowly. Giggles walked in, covered in blood. "Come on, kids. You need to go to sleep." The two children ran out of the room and in another room. Annie was shaking looking at the blood. Lindy quivered, but wouldn't show her fear.

"I guess I need to explain?" Giggles had a crazed smile, Lindy couldn't stop looking into the pink crazed orbs of eyes Giggles had. "Well, first to Annie, you are asking yourself why aren't you flipping out? Well, I gave you some medicine that won't wear out until 25 hours from now." Giggles smirked. Annie's eyes widened, then turned glassy. Tears ran down her cheeks, crying out of fear.

"Aw, are you scared? You should be, now, to Lindy." Giggles turned to her, Lindy snarled at the pink chipmunk. "Adorable. Now, why didn't I gag you? I wanted to know what you thought of why I killed them." Giggles backed away and smirked.

"You see, Flaky was going to a camp to stop her stuttering. I was happy for her, but she wanted to cut the trees down, and let more houses be made. I want this town to be what my mother wanted, a nice, small town with many trees. I begged Flaky not to go. But she wouldn't listen!" Giggles kicked a table, then she inhaled deeply and turned back to them.

"So, I hit her with that bat I used on you, I knocked her out. I was just keep her in my basement, but he helped me." Giggles smiled as she played with the bloody bat.

"WHO!?" Lindy screamed, Giggles turned and grinned. "Why, Toothy, of course." Lindy's eyes widened in shock.

"I _wasn't_ going to take help from a 14 year old, but he knew what he was doing." Giggles smirked. "But, he wanted to have some 'fun' with her first, so I leaved for a hour or so and came back, she was sobbing she was going to tell, I couldn't have that."

"You sick psycho bitch!" Lindy shouted, Annie rocked herself and sobbed something. Giggles bent down on one knee and took out the gag. "What is it, sweetheart?" Giggles asked Annie.

"S-she was y-your best friend..." Annie wept, Giggles had a grim grinned on her pink lips. "Yes, and now she is dead."

"But, me and Toothy both didn't know how to get ribbed of a body. So, I got help." Giggles explained. "Pop helped us."

Annie's head shot up. "Yes, Annie. The one you thought of as a father, helped us rape and kill four people."

"STOP IT!" Lindy cried. "But, sadly, Petunia wanted Flaky's dream to come true, she was going to do what Flaky was going to!"

"So, I got someone to kidnap her..." Giggles giggled like a madman. "Nutty helped." Lindy shook her head. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" Lindy cried, her eyes turning glassy. "Wait...Toothy graped his own sister?" Annie questioned, Giggles put the gag back in. "Yes he did!" Giggles answered.

"Ha, and we knew the medicine Sniffles was giving you guys were keeping you calm, so, we took him." Giggles smirked. "So we needed kidnap him, but we needed someone he would trust." Giggles smiled. "So, Cuddles helped."

"Five killers..." Lindy whispered. "Are you going to kill us?" Lindy asked. Giggles shook her head. "We need someone like you on our team." Giggles walked over to Annie and began to pulled softly on her ear, making Annie whimper. "But we are going to kill Annie~."

"I won't help you!" Lindy cried, Giggles smirked. "And if you say no, I'll kill Rose and Tomato."

Lindy lowered her head. "F-fine..."

**Shocked? HA! That's right, the most adorable and innocent HTFs killed them! **


	8. Chapter 8

Lindy was sitting in a hard, metal seat. She was working on blue prints on plains killing Lammy. The white bear looked over to Annie, they were still in the same room, Lindy knew they had to escape, another thing she knew was that they had to get out somehow, but exactly how was the question? Annie had bloodshot eyes and her blush was deeper from the crying. Annie cried so much she couldn't cry anymore. Now she was hungry, and needed to use the bathroom. Lindy felt the same way.

"Mmmm mmm mmm mamm?" Annie asked, the gag still in her mouth. "I've told you once before, Annie. I can't understand you with that rag in your mouth." Lindy informed as she draw out more plains. Annie looked down, then got an idea. Her claws shot up and began to cut into rope. "MMM! Mmm mm mm!" Annie shouted, trying to tell Lindy her plan.

"For the last time Annie, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" The annoyed bear screamed as she turned the seat to look at Annie. Annie quivered at Lindy yelling. Lindy sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Annie. I...It's hard, alright? I'm about to watch you die, do you even understand what's happening?" Lindy asked, her expression of anger soften as her eyes turned glassy. Annie shrugged, not fearing death. "Annie!" She screamed, Annie lowered her head. Lindy turned back to the table and worked. Annie kept cutting into the ropes.

...

Jarry waited for Annie to come, but she never came. "She still not here yet?" Sly asked, still reading. Jarry sighed.

"No, she's never done this before! What if she's hurt?" Jarry panted, he held his drawing the near his heart. "Maybe she's in school like she _should_ be." Sly sneered.

"No way, Annie doesn't even know two + two! And plus because of a flip out she'd go to jail if she goes to school." Jarry cried. Sly sighed, he walked over to the window and grabbed a cell phone and handed to Jarry.

"Huh?" Jarry slowly grabbed it. "How did you get it?"

"Shifty leaved it there for me if I wanted to call him."

"Thanks." Jarry called Annie's phone number. "Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Who is this?" Jarry asked. "This is Fuzz Ball."

Jarry rolled his eyes. "Could you give the phone to Annie?"

"Master isn't here...Isn't she with you?" Fuzz Ball asked.

"N-no she's not! Why would I call asking for her if she was here?!"

"Calm down, Jesus Christ!" Sly shouted.

"Um, you mean she's not with you?" Fuzz Ball asked worried. Jarry growled. "Yes...!"

"...But she hasn't been here since a few nights ago..."

...

Fuzz Ball knocked on Drake's door. When he opened the door, Drake tilted his head "Who are you?"

"Fuzz Ball, is mas- Annie here?" Fuzz Ball asked. Drake shook his head. Drake looked over the cat, Fuzz Ball had dark blue fur with purple highlights, wearing a belly shirt with jeans short that goes to his knees. In one word, he looked gay.

"I think Annie has been Lindy's for a few days. Just look there."

"Thank you, if I don't find master I'll come back." Fuzz Ball turned and walked away. Drake tilted his head and closed his door.

...

Fuzz Ball knocked on Lindy's door, but no one answered. Fuzz Ball broke the door and walked in. He saw no one in the house. After a few minutes he walked out. He knocked on Belize Ferdinand's door, the raccoon opened it. He looked worry.

"What do you want?" Belize asked.

"Is Annie here?" Fuzz Ball asked, Belize scowled. "That whore? No! I know she took my sister! Her and her dumb friend Lindy!"

"Please don't talk about her that way." Fuzz Ball warned. Belize chuckled. "Why? She is a w-"

Before he could say it, Fuzz Ball punched him in the face. Belize fly in the air before hitting the wall, he lowered his head in pain. Fuzz Ball turned and walked out, pissed off. Fuzz Ball cared for the brown cat, and was happy of her friendliness to him. Even the first time they met.

~Flashback~

Annie was walking into the woods, she felt little like a bad girl, in a good way. Jarry told her not to. But she just _had_ to. She walked around, not scared until the shy turned dark and she didn't know where she was. She couldn't see. "Jarry! Jarry!" Annie cried in fear, she was terrified of the dark. She took a step and fell into a hole. She screamed and fell on her side.

Annie looked up, she saw what looked like a tube, a tube made of off tree bract and leafs. She shot up and ran over, she couldn't opened it. She growled as her claws shot out, she clawed into it. The leafs broke and a young man, a cat. With dark blue fur, with some purple highlights wearing ripped and old clothes shown. Annie pulled him out, he wouldn't wake up. She had a idea, she kicked his side. His eye widened as he set up. Annie waved.

"Hello!" Annie smiled, the cat shook his head and gazed at her like she was god. She tilted her head, she helped him up. "Um...Sorry to ask, but could you get us out of this hole?" Annie asked, the cat grabbed her like she was a baby and jumped to the top. Annie jumped out of his arms. "Wow! You can jump!" Annie and hugged him. "Thank you!"

The cat bowed. Annie squeaked, he shot up. "D-don't do that!"

"Yes, master." He said calmly.

"Master? What does that mean?" Annie asked, her eyes growing a little. The cat looked at her for a minute. "A master is someone who owns a slave."

"Ooh, what's a slave?" Annie asked. The cat sighed. "It is someone who does whatever you want." He explained. "You see, I'm your slave, when you saved me, I became your slave."

"Oh, I don't want that." Annie frowned, she turned and walked away. The cat stood there for a minute, he never was told they didn't want a slave. He ran after her.

"Ma'am, sorry to say. But that's the rule!" The cat yelped, Annie shook her head. "No, I don't want one! Leave me alone!"

"Ma'am please listen!" The cat grabbed her arm.

"HELP! I NEED A GROWNUP!" Annie screamed, the cat sighed and let her go. "Fine, but I have to at least live with you."

Annie rise a eyebrow. "Um, alright. I have a room that I don't use."

...

Annie opened the door. There was a small bed and a TV that didn't work. "There you go!"

"I stay in here for all long?" The cat asked, he was used to being locked in a room until he was needed. "For as long as you want?" Annie tilted her head.

"Um, then what is your name?" Annie asked. "Well...The master has to name the slave..."

"But, I'm NOT your master." Annie growled. The cat sighed. "Just please name me, ma'am."

Annie looked over the cat, then petted him. So soft, and fuzzy. "Can I name you 'Fuzz Ball'?"

"Um...Alright."

~End Of Flashback~

Fuzz Ball smiled. He walked up the stairs to Giggles'. He knocked on the door and waited for her to come. She opened the door, her pink fur was wet and she was in a bathrobe. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry ma'am, but is Annie here?" Fuzz Ball looked down, not wanting to see anything.

"No." Giggles scowled and almost closed the door. Fuzz Ball grabbed the door. "Please ma'am! I've looked everywhere and asked everyone, do you have any idea where she is?"

Giggles' eyes narrowed in anger. "No."

Fuzz Ball sighed. "Alright, sorry to take up your time."

"You should be." Giggles growled and swing the door closed. Fuzz Ball sighed.

**...**

**That was a freakin' long! I wasn't done yet but...The words are 1,390 words! 0.o! **


	9. Chapter 9

Lindy had a rope tied around her right leg and was tied to the leg of the metal table. Giggles walked in. "Hello, sweetie. How's it coming?" Giggles asked sweetly, smiling like a madman. Lindy snarled at the chipmunk, and immediately looked over to Annie, who was sleeping.

"I can't wait for tonight." Giggles smiled warmly. "She's going at die at 9:00..."

Lindy's face turned red in anger as she broke her pencil. Giggles put her finger on her red lips. "Aw Lindy. You broke your pencil, I guess you'll have to do it later~." Giggles put handcuffs on Lindy's wrists, then shoved her down by the sleeping cat.

"Bye Lindy, I'll see you two at 9:00..." Giggles waved as she closed the door. Lindy elbowed Annie in her side, Annie's eyes fluttered opened with a 'huh'. "Their going to kill you at 9:00!"

Annie shrugged, knowing her ropes were almost cut. "The hell's wrong with you?!" Lindy whispered, her voice becoming high pitch. Annie grinned as began to cut with her claws on the ropes.

"Annie..." Lindy said softly, Annie turned her head to look at her. "Could you please think for a minute? Your about to DIE, why aren't you scared?"

Annie tried to tell her, but the gag stopped her. The white bear shook her head and lowered her head. Annie heard the ropes break, she smiled as she took the rag out of her mouth. Then she turned to break the handcuffs Lindy. Lindy flinched as she looked up and gasped. "Lindy, do you have any idea how to get these pawcuffs off?"

"Yeah, see that gun over there? Shoot the pawcuffs off!" Lindy hissed, Annie slowly grabbed the hand gun and put it up to the handcuffs. She pulled the trigger, Annie was thrown back and hit a wall. Lindy helped Annie up, Annie shook her head and looked at the door. She ran to it and tried to opened it, tears began to form.

"It's locked..."

...

Fuzz Ball was so worried, it was so late and still no Annie. He grabbed a cola and sat down on the couch, closed his eyes, and swallowed the popping cola. Then he thought of something. Giggles had a odd look in her eyes, like she was lying. Maybe she was? But even she was, he one only one animal. He needed help. Fuzz Ball stood up and walked down the dark sidewalk to the jail, he slipped into the jail and saw Jarry's cell. He smirked, he opened it with the keys he had took and walked over to Jarry's sleeping body. Fuzz Ball picked him up and locked the cell.

~At The Woods~

Fuzz Ball rudely dropped Jarry's body, the wolf's body fell with a thud. The wolf jumped up and looked at the cat with confusion. "Where are we?"

"The woods." Fuzz Ball said calmly. Jarry tilted his head. "You broke me out?"

"Only until you help me find master."

"This is crazy!" Jarry shot up to his feet. "How could you break me out?! Your one cat!"

"The small town doesn't have cops stay after hours." The dark blue cat informed. Jarry shook his head.

"You're fucking crazy, I'm going back." Jarry walked past Fuzz Ball, Fuzz Ball grabbed his shoulder. "Master and two other girls has been missing for three days, and your cops has done nothing."

"I know..." Jarry sighed. "Do you _not_ care for master or those girls?"

"I do care for them! I just have to follow the law."

"But what if they done nothing to help a young ladies?" Fuzz Ball turned grim as Jarry rubbed his forehead. "Fine!"

"Good, now let's get Drake." Fuzz Ball pulled Jarry along.

...

"You want my help?" Drake asked.

"Yes." Fuzz Ball nodded.

"Why should I help?" Drake crossed his arms. Fuzz Ball pointed at him. "Because two young woman and a child is missing and you are their only hope."

Drake's arms fell to his sides and he sighed. "Fine."

"He did the same thing to me..." Jarry grumbled.

...

Fuzz Ball watched Giggles from Jarry's car. "God, what if we get pulled over?"

"We'll be fucked." Drake smirked playfully. Jarry rolled his eyes. Fuzz Ball watched as Giggles walked into the woods. "Go in the woods, now." Fuzz Ball commanded. Jarry looked at the woods and hit Fuzz Ball at the back of his head.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? That ground of the woods will kill my car!" Jarry shouted, Fuzz Ball grabbed the two guys and pulled them into the woods.

"Look, dude, I don't think Giggles has anything with those girls." Drake pleaded, Fuzz Ball said nothing.

~Flashback~

Fuzz Ball (Back then was named 'John') was walking with his master's son. He loved his with all his heart. He blushed and kissed him on the cheek. The young hedgehog was wearing purple sweater with yoga black pants, as well as green shoes. Then, a thief with a gun grabbed the young boy and put the gun up to her head.

The thief told Fuzz Ball to give him all his money, when Fuzz Ball said he didn't have any. The thief shot into his head. The last thing he scream was his name.

~End Of Flashback~

Fuzz Ball shook his head. "We are going to make sure, alright?"

Drake and Jarry looked at each other and sighed. Giggles walked into a two-story old house. Fuzz Ball opened a window and crawled in, the two other did the same. They looked in horror to see Flippy's wrists were tied up by the wall, he was coming in and out of consciousness. He had cuts and blood from his legs, arms and body. On his chest a heart was cut into it. But thankfully not deep enough to kill him.

Drake ran over and untied him, Flippy was falling but Jarry grabbed him. Fuzz Ball opened the door, to see what looked like a endless hallway. Fuzz Ball pulled out a hand gun and looked at them. "Drake, stay with Flippy. If someone comes use this."

Fuzz Ball thrown the gun to him, then Fuzz Ball grabbed Jarry and pushed him along.

...

Annie hit the door with her body. "Annie, just stop it." Lindy sighed, she was sitting at the table. Annie looked around and panted and her head. She fell to her knees and rocked herself. "I don't want to die!"

"I know."

...

Fuzz Ball looked over the hallway, there where two doors. "Jarry, take that one, I'll take this one."

Jarry opened the door and gasped to see Giggles, Pop, Nutty, Toothy and Cuddles was around a bed with Lammy tied to it. Toothy was on top of her as Giggles had a knife up to her neck.

"Oh fuck..." The words escaped his terrified mouth. They all turned at gazed at him in shock. "Un..."

...

Fuzz Ball saw the door locked, he backed away. Then ran at it, it fell as did Fuzz Ball. He looked up, Lindy had her arm around a crying Annie. Annie looked up and smiled. Fuzz Ball stood up, a little shook up. Annie hugged him so hard Fuzz Ball fell back, Lindy sighed and kicked softly on Annie side.

Annie hopped up and helped Fuzz Ball up, they all saw Jarry hit the wall. Annie became frozen in fear as Lindy cocked the gun. Lindy walked out to the hallway, Jarry was out cold. Fuzz Ball shook the sleeping body, Jarry opened his eyes slowly and he rubbed the back of his head. It hurt like hell.

Pop jumped out with an axe, his eyes big with bags under them.

"What the hell wrong with him?!" Lindy screamed.

"He's off his medicine!" Annie cried as she backed away from the crazy bear. Giggles was his nurse, she could take him off his medicine anytime. Pop ran at Lindy and Jarry, they closed their eyes. A gunshot made their eyes opened. Pop was on the floor, his back shot. fuzz Ball lowered his gun. Lindy stood up and pulled Pop out of the way.

"Why isn't the other killers coming?" Jarry asked.

"They most likely think Pop's doing the job..." Lindy sighed as she put Pop out of the way.

"You have two gun?" Jarry questioned as Fuzz Ball turned to him. "Yes."

"Odd..." Annie said as she came out of shock.

"Come on, we have to get out of here and call the cops!" Lindy shouted as she turned to run.

"No, you won't." A high pitch man's voice growled, they turned and saw Nutty. He was holding a candy cane at the end was sharp enough to stab someone.

"Nut, we have guns!" Lindy crossed her arms and smirked. Nutty grabbed a hand full of jawbreakers and threw it at their paws and the guns fly out of their paws. Lindy and Fuzz Ball rubbed their paws, the jawbreakers hurt. Nutty grabbed Annie's arm pulled her close. Annie's expression of pure pain, she fell over to her side. The candy cane now covered in blood.

A small pool of blood around Annie as she turned pale. Fuzz Ball ran at Nutty, Nutty stabbed Fuzz Ball in the arm. "I'm not letting another one of my masters die again!" Fuzz Ball cried as he picked up his gun and shot into Nutty's head. Lindy grabbed Pop's body and Jarry took Annie's.

"Okay! Does anyone have a phone?!" Lindy huffed. Jarry pulled out Sly's phone. Lindy grabbed the phone and called the cops, she told them they were kidnapped by the killers. Handy said they'll be here soon.

"Alright," Lindy smiled. "We just have to stay alive."

"Sweetheart, why aren't you in your room?"

Lindy turned, her face turned blue in fear. "G-Giggles!"

Fuzz Ball's eyes widened. "You are the girl who said..."

"I lied." Giggles smirked. The three stood frozen in fear as Giggles drew closer. "Lindy, you should know better." Giggles tripped a little over Nutty's dead body. She crossed her arms. "That's not nice, Lindy. You are going to timeout."

Giggles threw a small but deadly knife at Lindy's paw. The knife ran right thought the bone in her paw and stabbed into the wall. Lindy couldn't move without pure pain. "Fucking hell!" Jarry screamed in shock. Giggles threw another knife into Lindy's other paw, Lindy was now pinned to the walls by knifes.

"MY PAWS!" Lindy cried in pain. Fuzz Ball ran over and tried to help, but made it hurt worse. "STOP IT!" Lindy wept. Giggles looked over to the two terrified guys.

**...**

**Ha, I was hoping for this to be the last chapter, but guess how many words there are? 1,818!**


	10. Chapter 10- Good Ending

Fuzz (Fuzz Ball, but it's easier to call him 'Fuzz') grabbed his gun and held it up to Giggles.

"Shoot me." She grinned. Fuzz looked at her dumfounded for a minute. "Shoot, me."

Fuzz held the gun with shaking and sweaty paws. He put his finger on the trigger, and swallowed hard. He never shot a woman before. And such a pretty one- stop it. Shoot.

"Go on, SHOOT ME~~!" Giggles laughed. Fuzz lowered his gun. "I...Can't. I-I'm a gentleman and-" Giggles pulled out her own gun and shot him, he fell on his back. Jarry screamed. Lindy couldn't keep her eyes open from the pain. Giggles drew closer to her and injected her with a needle. Lindy felt no more pain.

"Now, to the rude boy who tried to take her." Giggles turned and held up a knife. Where is she getting these things?!

"I have one question..." Jarry said, trying not to seem scared. Giggles smiled "What is it?"

"Can you run in highheels?" Mad sneered as he turned and ran. '_Oh god, Mad. What are we going to do?!' _Jarry asked.

"Easy, run." Mad smirked as he ran faster, he heard the cops come. He hind behind a tree and watched.

...

Lindy didn't feel the pain, but the blood running down her arms was a painful reminder. Lindy felt her heart dropped to her stomach when she tried to move and her paw bone cracked more. Making a chilling sound. Lindy felt chills all over as the door opened, cops running in with guns to see Giggles with a knife with dried blood on it and Lindy pinned to the wall with knifes.

Giggles was put in jail for 100 years.

Cuddles was put in for 70 years since all he really did was kidnap, but he helped so.

Toothy is 10 years in child's jail then the real jail for 59 years.

Nutty was dead.

Pop was in jail for 4 years, for not being on his medicine and for him having a child.

Cub got help for only being 4.

...

Annie awoke the next morning, was that all a dream? Annie shook her head and walked down stairs. She made breakfast like always and woke Fuzz Ball. Fuzz Ball thanked her as he ate.

"I had a crazy dream."

"Oh really, what was it?"

"Giggles was a killer, and Lindy and me were kidnapped!"

Fuzz Ball rise an eyebrow. "That happened." Annie's light brown eyes widened. "Really? What happened after I was stabbed?"

"We called the cops and they took all the killers away." Fuzz Ball informed as he bit into his eggs. Annie jumped up and ran to the house phone.

"Hello Jarry! Do you still want to go to the movies?"

"Um, sure."

"YEY!" Annie jumped in the air and giggled. "Maybe around 8:00 pm?"

"Sure."

Annie hung up and called Lindy. Lindy answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Lindy! I'm going to the movies, and I don't know Rissa number, could you guys come?

"Um, I'll go. But I'll ask Rissa."

"Yeyz."

**_~Good Ending~_**

**Alright, alright. Yes, people CAN go to jail for 100 years, I've seen it before. And there's going to be three endings because I kept thinking of three...A good ending, a bad ending, and a bittersweet ending.  
**


	11. Chapter 11- Bad Ending

Fuzz Ball lowered his gun. "I...Can't. I-I'm a gentleman and-" Giggles fired her gun and turned to Lindy, Giggles walked over to her and growled. "You were a very bad girl, honey." Giggles sneered as she injected the needle into her arm, Lindy flinched.

"F-Fuzz Ball..." Jarry whimpered. Giggles turned to him, her face covered in blood from Fuzz. Mad turned to run, but Giggles stabbed him in the back. He fell over, Giggles flipped him over and stabbed him over and over again until he was pale and cold.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Lindy cried, Giggles turned to her and pulled out the knifes. Lindy could barely stand, Giggles pulled her. Lindy couldn't fell her legs as she was thrown into a room and on a bed. Giggles headed out and closed the door, Giggles was walking back to hind the bodies knowing the cops were coming. She felt someone grabbed her ankle, she looked down to see, Annie with her eyes lowered and pale, breathing heavily.

"Please...Don't hurt...Lindy." Annie begged, Giggles kicked her in the mouth. Being almost dead, Annie's broken jaw with bloody teeth laid as her dead body laid on it's side. She hind the bodies in the back of the house, the cops kicked in the front door. Giggles welcomed them with cookies, when they leaved Giggles walked in Rose and Tomato's room.

"Hello children." She said evilly. "Come here." Tomato slowly walked over to her, Giggles pulled her gun and shot him. Rose screamed and start crying as his bairns and blood mixed all over the walls and the two girls. Giggles shot her.

...

Drake tried to keep Flippy awake, he heard running. The door opens and before he could even understand what was happening bullets ran into between his eyes. Flippy had Drake's blood all over him, Flippy could barely open his eyes. "Giggles, please..."

"I gave you that choose, Flip." Giggles sighed as she cocked her gun. Flippy remembered that.

~Flashback~

Flippy crawled into the house from the window, the lights turned on. "Hello Flip~." Giggles smiled. Flippy backed away. "Don't be scared, babe..." Giggles purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved him closer. Flippy pulled away. "Giggles, stop it!"

Giggles pulled out a knife.

~End Of Flashback~

Giggles kissed him on the cheek then stabbed into his heart. Then pulled it out, Giggles held the heart in her paws, blood and others running down her paws and on her lap. She gazed at the heart and smiled warmly, she put it up to her lips and swallowed it. Giggles whipped the blood off and stood up. She had more bodies to hind, and now maybe Lammy's.

**_~Bad Ending~_**

**I've tried to make it gross_. _Did it work? I was going with a 'Black Dahlia'. But I wanted to make it enjoyable and scary, not too gross so everyone could enjoy it. But, if anyone think I should, y'all tell me! :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12-Bittersweet Ending

"Go on, SHOOT ME~~!" Giggles laughed. Fuzz lowered his gun. "I...Can't. I-I'm a gentleman and-" Giggles shot into his arm, he grabbed it and fell to his knees in pain. Lindy could barely see it, her eyes lowered from the pain. She felt like a knife going inside her arm, then, she felt numbness. Lindy's eyes shot opened as she looked everywhere. Jarry jumped Giggles, pinning her down and grabbing her gun. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jarry shot into her head. '_Oh my god, Jarry. You were in your right mind and killed a person..._' Mad rasped. Jarry backed away, tears forming as flashbacks of his family, and his little sister face before he killed her. His face turned pale, his mother looking into his eyes terrified. His father crying, with no eyes, just blood...Blood.

"Jarry..." A small whisper called. He shook his head, it began longer. Jarry turned and Lindy screamed his name again. Jarry ran over. "C-close your eyes." Jarry warned. Lindy did so, she heard what sounded like a knife coming out off a part of ham. Lindy's eyes shot opened, one of the knifes were out. Lindy whimpered.

"C-calm down, your okay." Jarry said warmly, like a father. Lindy closed her eyes and turned her head away. The other knife was out and Jarry laid Lindy down. Lindy watched as Jarry walked away, he opened a door and grabbed Drake's arm. "Come on!"

Drake tried to move Flippy, but he let out a moan and his skin turned pale and cold. Drake dropped the body and screamed like a girl. Jarry walked over to Fuzz Ball, the gray wolf pulled off his crimson jacket and wrapped it around Fuzz Ball's bleeding arm. They looked over to the dead Annie and dying Lindy.

The cops came and Drake and Jarry explained everything to him. Annie couldn't be saved, sadly.

...

Boony, being the good person he was, knocked on Jarry's door. Jarry hasn't been seen in a week and Boony was the first to see him, Boony tried to open the door, to see he could. He walked inside the darken house up to Jarry's room. He opened it and saw Jarry hanging by his neck from a rope wrapped around his neck. Boony gasped. Jarry held a note in his cold, furry paw.

Boony slowly grabbed it and found Jarry's wrists and arms, they were so deep they could kill him. Overkill. He read the note that wasn't blood covered.

'_I've done things that could make a normal person go insane, maybe I am insane. I've killed my family, gruesomely, and I still hear my sister's screams mixed into my father's begs, and my mother sobs. I hoped one day I would find a girl and maybe have a family, with a great job, like my father...But the girl of my dreams was a lesbian._

_I tried to look like a girl, with makeup and even dressing up as a girl with it was just me and her. My long hair, my makeup and cross-dressing wasn't enough. Before I could tell her anything. She was murdered, Fuzz Ball, is doing the same soon. I can't life without my best friend or my family...'  
_

There was more, but the blood covered it. Boony sighed and looked up at the sad face of Jarry. He turned and called the cops.

_**~Bittersweet Ending~**_

**Wow, that fucking sucked! Only 602 words? LAZY! The ending? LAZY! The note? LAZY!**


End file.
